Asombroso y Mio
by Merida Di Angelo
Summary: Lo único que Matthew esperaba era dejar de ser la sombra de Alfred. A Gilbert le agrada este chico, aunque no le importara en lo absoluto, pero ¿Que pasaría si su amigo francés lo hiciera cambiar de opinión?. Tal vez el chico no era tan malo y de repente lo ve de manera distinta. Collab con Fanofsaiyanprince.
1. Bienvenido a la Academia

**Hola mis queridos readers.**

**Este es mi primer fanfiction sobre Hetalia, espero que les guste porque yo ame escribir este primer capítulo. Es un fic YAOI!**

**Las pareja principal es PruCan pero meteré las siguientes también: Spamano, FrUk, Gerita, Giripan, AusHun, Dennor, SuFin, Rochu, LietPol (posiblemente).**

**One sided: Franada, México x Guatemala y UsUk.**

**También harán apariciones Hetalia Latinoamérica con mis propios OCs. En México me base más o menos en uno que vi en DevianArt al igual que varios otros países latinos. Y todos tendrán cierta tensión con España.**

**Será multi narrador.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya. Todo es ficción basada en el anime y el manga.**

…

_**POV España **_

No hay nada como despertarse con la luz del sol pegándote en la cara. Es como si te estuviera saludando. Déjame presentarme, soy Antonio, Antonio Fernández Carriedo. Un gusto.

¡Estoy muy emocionado! Más que de costumbre ¿Sabes porque? Bueno te diré que hoy inicia el nuevo año escolar en la academia. Adoro la academia, es divertida, los profesores son geniales y sobre todo los clubes. Bueno los demás estudiantes son agradables… algunos a veces.

Me vestí rápido con el uniforme y corbata azul de la academia. Algunas veces pienso que sería mejor ir a la academia sin tener que usar uniforme pero luego recuerdo que no tengo el mismo estilo para vestirme que mi amigo Francis y se me pasa. Francis es uno de mis mejores amigos junto con Gilbert, ambos son agradables pero a la vez algo escandalosos.

Guardo las llaves del departamento para no perderlas y después no poder entrar, ya me ha pasado; lo único que tengo que hacer es esperar a que Francis pase por mí, es muy amable en darme un aventón a la escuela, por el camino también recoge a Gilbert y a su hermano menor Ludwig.

Ya estando los cuatro en el auto, Francis y Gilbert comienzan a pelear por la música que deberíamos escuchar. Por un lado Gil quiere escuchar su nuevo CD de su banda de Heavy Metal favorita mientras que Francis prefiere un poco de música tranquila. Finalmente terminan pidiendo mi opinión porque saben que a Ludwig no le importa en lo más mínimo.

Tuve que evadir eso haciéndome el dormido. Qué bien que se lo creyeron. Fusosososo. A los cuantos minutos ya estábamos entrando al estacionamiento de la academia. Me desperté de mi sueño fingido para observar todo mejor. No identificaba caras nuevas, pero seguro habría alguna.

Francis se estaciono y bajamos del auto todos menos Gilbert, quien seguía quejándose de volver a clases.

"¡West!" a si llamaba a su hermano "Tengo paja de salir ¡Cárgame!"

Al principio pensé que Ludwig lo haría pero acabo sacándolo del auto jalándolo del cuello de la camisa. Lud era muy fuerte, más que Gilbert. No le digas que dije eso.

Francis aspiro el fresco aire veraniego que nos invadía "Debo admitir que extrañaba esto"

"Yo también" le seguí la corriente.

"Bien, gracias" dijo Ludwig "Tengo que irme"

"Ok ¡Te veré en casa, West!" Gilbert sí que era escandaloso algunas veces "¡No olvides comprar leche por el camino!"

Comenzamos a caminar hacia la academia. Francis no paraba de mirar a todas las chicas que nos encontramos. Gilbert nos guio hasta el centro del patio y se aseguró que todos voltearan a vernos. Se aclaró la garganta y lo que grito fue…

"¡El Bad Touch Trio ha llegado!" casi me caigo de la vergüenza pero tanto Francis como Gilbert disfrutaban de la atención que habían ganado.

Veras. Según Gilbert y Francis. Somos los tres chicos más populares y queridos de la escuela…bueno si eso fuera cierto Elizabeta no golpearía a Gil con un sartén, Francis no recibiría bofetadas todo el tiempo y por otro lado yo…seria querido por todos, sobre todo por Lovi y Alejandro.

¿Qué quiénes son? Bueno te explico. Lovi es una persona súper linda y adorable. Me encanta pellizcar sus mejillas regordetas y acariciar ese ricito tan chistoso que tiene. Aunque siempre termina golpeándome en el estómago, lo que me duele bastante. ¡Lovino! ¡¿Por qué me odias tanto?!

Bueno la verdad no creo que me odie. Lo considero mi mejor amigo también, a los dos nos gustan los tomates. Lovino puede tener un carácter algo fuerte a veces pero en el fondo… muy muy en el fondo es afectivo a su manera.

Y seguro te preguntaras quien es Alejandro. Bien, nosotros tenemos una historia algo complicada. Lo conozco de pequeño, podría decirse que nos criamos juntos. Solía visitarle seguido y éramos muy unidos. De pequeños éramos un grupo muy grande de amigos pero con el tiempo todo fue empeorando. Ellos permanecieron unidos pero comenzaron a alejarse de mí. Alejandro siguió conmigo pero con el tiempo se volvió igual de distante que los demás. Eso algunas veces me deprime.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fantaseando? Bueno para mi sorpresa, Gilbert y Francis se habían separado de mí. Vaya que soy distraído. Mire la hora. Será mejor que me vaya a clase.

_**POV Canadá**_

"Matthew ¿Me estas escuchando?"

La voz de mi hermano me hizo volver a la realidad. Me había quedado pasmado mirando la academia. Era un edificio enorme parecido desde mi punto de vista a un castillo.

"S…si…Alfred" dije con nerviosismo. Este sería mi primer día en la academia. A diferencia de mi hermano, yo había estudiado anteriormente en un internado al norte de Francia. Todo esto era difícil para mí: nueva escuela, nuevas personas…el mismo Alfred.

Bueno a diferencia de mi hermano, mi cabello es más liso y largo, además tengo un ricito que cae hacia adelante haciendo bucles. Uso unas gafas iguales a mi hermano y ambos tenemos ojos azules. Aún sigo sin comprender como es que nos confunden tanto si somos muy diferentes, sobre todo en personalidad. Yo soy un poco tímido y Alfred es todo lo contrario.

Para ser sincero, Alfred me molesta un poco. Lo quiero pero hay veces en que no lo soporto y…

"¿Alfred?" vi cómo se iba alejando solo dejándome con un pedazo de papel en mano.

"Ese es tu horario… ¡See you soon, bro!" ¡¿Qué?! Me ha dejado solo, típico de él. Comencé a caminar por el patio, al parecer no llamaba mucho la atención, nadie me miraba en lo absoluto.

Decidí sentarme bajo la sombra de un árbol y leer el horario que Alfred me había dado.

Antes de siquiera ojearlo, algo salto del árbol y cayo enfrente de mi asustándome mucho.

"¡Hey Jones! ¡Este es mi árbol, recuérdalo!" dijo apuntándome con el dedo. Rápidamente me puse de pie.

No parecía amenazante… bueno no tanto. Tenía el cabello rubio rojizo, sus ojos eran rojos y un pequeño colmillo salía de su boca. Además del uniforme y unos guantes llevaba puesto un pequeño sombrero de copa.

"Me…me estas confundiendo" dije nervioso "Él es mi hermano… yo soy Matthew, Matthew Williams"

"¿Matthew Williams?" se quedó pensativo "Jamás he escuchado ese nombre" su expresión cambio totalmente, dio una sonrisa algo siniestra "Debes ser nuevo"

Me limite a asentir mientras el comenzaba a rodearme.

"Interesante" lo escuche susurrar "Bien, ya que eres nuevo te diré una importante lección" me jalo de la corbata haciendo que lo viera a la cara "Nadie toca el árbol de Vladimir Popescu"

Algo me dijo que él era Vladimir Popescu.

"¡Hey Vlad! ¿Ya terminaste de molestar al chico?" dijo otra voz. Vladimir me soltó casi al instante que el llego.

"No…no lo estaba molestando" parecía esta intimidado por la presencia de aquel chico.

El otro solo se cruzó de brazos "Tienes tres segundo para irte y llevas dos" Vladimir salió corriendo casi a la velocidad de la luz "¿Te encuentras bien?"

Me encontré en un corto trance. Aquel chico parecía un ser angelical, era rubio de hermoso y largo cabello, tenía unos hermosos y profundos ojos azules. Me quede embobado un momento sin darme cuenta.

"¿Estas bien, _mon ami_? Pareces un poco desorientado"

Agite la cabeza volviendo a la realidad "Ah… si, lo estoy" espero no haberme ruborizado, hubiera sido muy vergonzoso.

El dejo salir una leve risa "¿Viste como corrió? Fue graciosísimo" se limpió una lagrima que le había salido por la risa antes de recuperar la compostura "_Pardon_, donde están mis modales, me llamo Francis Bonnefoy" me dirigió una sonrisa amigable "No hace falta que te presentes, escuche que eres Matthew Williams"

"Si…ah… soy nuevo aquí"

"Me di cuenta. Algo me dice que estas algo perdido ¿Quieres que te ayude?"

"Por supuesto" trate de no verme muy emocionado.

"Con todo gusto ¿Me permites tu horario?" le extendí el papel sin poner pero y lo ojeo rápidamente "Que suerte que la primera clase de todos sea un electivo*"

*(Paraescolar, extracurricular, clase extra)

Entramos al edificio, obviamente era mejor por dentro que por fuera. Había demasiados pasillos, casilleros, puertas y ventanales. Comparado con la academia mi antiguo internado sería un circo.

Sin previo aviso me rodeo con su brazo. Empezaba a sentirme algo incómodo pero era una sensación un tanto agradable.

Para ser sincero, no sé cómo entablar una conversación con alguien así que espere a que el dijera algo.

"Así que… Matthew ¿Dónde estudiabas antes?" gracias a dios que dijo algo.

"Esto, estudiaba en un internado en Francia" ya me sentía más cómodo con su compañía, pero el hecho de que me estuviera abrazando era otra cosa.

Francis parecía sorprendido con mi respuesta.

"_Mon diu_, como habrás notado soy francés, vaya que el mundo es pequeño" ya había notado que era francés por su acento. Debo admitir que me gusta recibir atención, aunque sea un poco.

"Lo es pero soy canadiense" le explique, su sonrisa pareció agrandarse aún más.

"Mejor aún, sinceramente Alfred no es mi persona favorita" la mía tampoco pero tengo que aguantarlo "No es nada personal… bueno si es personal y además él puede ser algo…"

"¿Egocéntrico? ¿Entrometido? ¿Ruidoso?"

"Sí, claro que sí y sobretodo ruidoso. Ohonhonhonhon~" ambos reímos hasta que él se detuvo frente a un aula "Parece que te entretuve demasiado" volvió a mirar mi horario y se sorprendió "Ammm… ¿Tu escogiste esta clase?"

"La verdad le pedí a Alfred que escogiera las clases por mi ¿Por qué?"

Parecía querer contener una risa "Ya lo veras" me devolvió el horario "Si quieres puedes buscarme a fin de clases para llevarte a recorrer los clubes y escojas a cual unirte ¿trato?"

"Trato, gracias Francis" se despidió de mi lanzándome un beso. Solo espero no entrar a clase sonrojado.

Entre al aula y mire la pizarra, donde resaltaba el nombre de la clase que era…

¡Ciencias de la vida! ¡Alfred voy a matarte!

La profesora me miro extrañada. Como si… olvídenlo seguro me confundió con Alfred. Antes de que dijera algo saque una nota de mi mochila y se la entregue. Pareció entenderlo todo.

Volvió a dirigirse a la clase "Bueno parece que tenemos un nuevo estudiante, él se acaba de mudar de Francia. Háganlo sentir bienvenido" no era necesario que me introdujera pero da igual.

Mire la clase, nadie me prestaba atención. Note que la mayoría de los que estaban eran hombres. Bueno, Alfred dijo había chicos en mayoría.

"Hay un lugar vacío junto a Beilschmidt"

Me dirigí al lugar vacío. Mi compañero de asiento parecía estar dormido sobre la mesa, solo pude ver su cabello rubio platinado. Me senté ignorándolo.

Busque un cuaderno para anotar en mi mochila. Sentí una extraña sensación a mis espaldas. Algo parecido a un escalofrió. Al voltearme descubrí que él me miraba de una manera muy intensa, con sus ojos rojizos. No voy a mentir, me había atemorizado.

No volteaba a mirarlo, solo me concentraba en la pizarra y un poco en lo que la profesora, cuyo nombre era Zia Hassan, decía. Primero nos dio la bienvenida a todos y comenzó a explicar que una de las fases más difíciles que una persona puede tener es formar una familia.

"Para este año decidí que haríamos un proyecto para practicar esta fase" abrió una enorme caja que había sobre el escritorio y saco lo que parecía un animal de peluche "Tendrán que cuidar y criar a su propio bebe"

Alguien con aspecto japonés levanto la mano "¿No deberían ser bebes humanos?"

"Creí que sería más divertido y menos espeluznante que fueran animales, son robóticos y pueden actuar como cualquier cachorro a diferencia que estos pueden hablar" explico y comenzó a sacar más animales de la caja "Es un proyecto en parejas, así que para hacerlo más sencillo será como están sentados"

Vida, ¿Por qué me odias tanto?

La profesora nos había dejado nuestro "bebe" en la mesa. Era un tierno oso blanco. Lo tome para verlo mejor, era tan esponjoso y adorable.

"El resto de la clase decidirán con su pareja el nombre de su bebe" explico Zia "El cachorro tiene un botón en la espalda que es donde se enciende" fue lo último que nos dijo, después de eso se fue a su escritorio a leer una revista.

"¡Es un panda, aru~!" grito emocionado alguien de atrás. Al principio pensé que era una chica por la coleta que tenía pero llegue a la conclusión que era un chico. Su compañero era un chico alto y con bufanda.

"¿Podemos llamarlo girasol?" le pregunto insistente.

"Bien" respondió el otro. Me quede embobado mirando a los demás.

"¡Hey, despierta!" mi compañero me daba de golpecitos en el hombro para llamar mi atención "Concéntrate en el tuyo" me reprendió.

"Perdón" el solo rodo los ojos. Busque el botón entre todo el pelaje del oso hasta que logre encenderlo. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y comenzó a mover sus patitas.

"¿Quién eres?" me pregunto el oso.

Antes de que pudiera responder, Beilschmit me corto "Que te quede claro que tú eres la mamá"

"Por mi está bien" le respondí sin dejar de ver al oso "Soy Matthew"

"Soy Gilbert" por un segundo pensé que el oso me estaba hablando pero había sido el chico albino "Creo que el oso necesita un nombre"

"Eso parece ¿Tienes alguno?"

"Umm… estaba pensando en… ¡Gilbear!"

Emmm… no era un mal nombre pero parecía que al oso no le gustaba.

"Estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos llamarlo Kumajiro" al oso pareció agradarle.

"Como sea" Gilbert volvió a rodar los ojos. Me preguntaba porque tomaba esta clase si no le importaba en lo absoluto.

"Tú, del que no me acuerdo su nombre, aliéntame" me pidió Kumajiro.

"Soy Matthew"

"Kesesesese~" Gilbert soltó la risa más extraña que he escuchado pero era mejor verlo sonreír "¿Qué se supone que come?"

Yo también tenía esa duda. Mire a mi alrededor, todos los alimentaban con comida normal. Se me ocurrió una loca idea…

Saque el desayuno que le había preparado a Alfred pero "olvido", seguro compraría hamburguesas en la cafetería. Era media docena de panqueques en forma de oso… que conveniente.

"Come esto Kumajiro" le di uno y comenzó a masticarlo. Pareció gustarle.

Gilbert tenia puesta su mirada en mi de nuevo; me sentía nervioso, normalmente no le llamo mucho la atención de la gente. Pero… parecía que eso comenzaba a cambiar, primero Francis se comportó muy amable conmigo, debo admitir que fue un gesto muy considerado de su parte. Bueno él no me conocía, hasta me defendió de aquel tipo Vladimir.

Francis parecía sacado de un cuento de caballeros que solían contarnos en el internado.

"¿Quién eres?" pregunto una voz, para mí no tan grata sorpresa era Kumajiro.

"Que soy Matthew tu… ¿papá?" le dije algo confuso.

"Yo soy el papá que no se te olvide" me reprimió Gilbert.

"¿No es la cosita más linda del mundo aru~?"

"Sí que lo es" sonrió el chico de la bufanda. Parece muy espeluznante.

"Oye ¿Me estas escuchando?" Gilbert me chasqueo los dedos. Vaya que me distraje mucho con chico chino y el alto.

"¡Ahh! ¿Qué…que estabas diciendo?"

"Que tú lo cuidas hoy y mañana veremos qué hacemos con el"

"Pe…pero… ¿Por qué yo?"

"Porque tú eres la mamá ¿duh?"

Quería gritarle, decirle él también era responsable del pequeño Kumajiro pero solo me salió decirle esto: "Okay"

Después sonó el timbre de cambio de clase y mi compañero se fue, carcajeándose con su extraña risa "Kesesesese~"

Revise mi horario de nuevo. La siguiente clase era Historia, pero recordé el detalle que no sé dónde está el salón. Lo malo es que Francis ya no estaba aquí para guiarme, creo que tendré que pedírselo a alguien más.

"Eh… disculpa" le dije a un chico con aspecto japonés "¿Sabes dónde está el salón del primer grado? Debo llegar a clase de Historia"

"Si, sígueme por favor, tenemos la misma clase" me respondió.

Que alegría encontrar gente tan amable.

"No me presente, espero que me disculpes" hizo una reverencia "Konichiwa, mi nombre es Kiku Honda"

"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Matthew"

"El gusto es mío, espero que te sientas bienvenido" Vaya que era formal. Comenzó a caminar y yo lo seguí tratando de igualar su paso. Pensé en hacerle plática pero mientras caminábamos, Kiku tenía la mirada perdida.

¿Qué estaría pensando?

_**POV Japón**_

Este chico se parece mucho a Alfred ¿Sera igual de escandaloso? Espero que no, aunque, no lo parece mucho, se ve más calmado.

Observe que cargaba un cachorro de oso blanco… claro estaba en el mismo electivo que yo. Suerte que mi compañero fue el que se llevó él bebe.

"Disculpa… Kiku" apenas y pude oírle, ya que su voz era muy baja "¿Qué animalito te dieron?"

Sonreí un poco y respondí "Un gato" Matthew solo se me quedo viendo y luego sonrió.

"Yo tengo un oso blanco, se llama Kuma…Kumajiro, creo" ¿Creo? Seguramente tenía lagunas mentales.

Sin darme cuenta ya habíamos llegado al salón. Estaba medio vacío así que lo guie y le dije que podía sentarse al lado mío.

"Gracias, Kiku"

Me conto un poco de su antigua escuela y de porque tuvo que mudarse con su hermano Alfred. Sí, no había notado que eran hermanos.

En ese momento llegaron mis dos amigos, Ludwig-san y Feliciano-kun.

"Ve~ ¡Kiku! Te extrañe mucho" Se abalanzo sobre mí y comenzó a abrazarme.

"Pero si lo vimos esta mañana" intervino Ludwig.

"En tiempo italiano es mucho" cuando por fin me soltó, note que Matthew nos miraba algo extrañado.

Sería mejor iniciar una presentación más correcta "Ludwig-san, Feliciano-kun. Quiero presentarles a Matthew-san, es nuevo en la academia"

"Un gusto" respondió formalmente el rubio alemán.

Feliciano se quedó mirándolo fijamente un momento "Ve~ ¡Te pareces a Alfred Jones!"

Matthew-san entrecerró los ojos y dijo con su débil voz "No me parezco a Alfred"

"Es su hermano canadiense" termine diciendo.

"Bienvenido Matthew" Ahora Feliciano se abalanzo sobre él, aunque pareció no importarle mucho a Matthew, de hecho le devolvió el abrazo de una tierna manera.

Observe el gesto incomodo que Ludwig había puesto. El alemán solo tomo al italiano del cuello de la camisa y lo separo del chico canadiense.

"Controla tus ímpetus, Feliciano" lo reprendió. Cualquier persona diría que Ludwig Beilschmidt no era alguien celoso, pero si se trataba de Feliciano podía ser muy posesivo. A muchos les tomó por sorpresa que se volvieran pareja y algunos otros, como Lovino-kun, enloquecieron ante la noticia. La verdad para mí fue bastante obvio que ambos se gustaban.

El pobre Matthew no sabía que responder y solo dio unas pequeñas disculpas. El timbre volvió a sonar y el profesor entro.

No podía estar concentrado en clase, apenas y supe el tema. Mi mente estaba inundada de pensamientos sobre él. Aquel chico de cabello castaño que había conocido en la biblioteca el último día de clases.

Heracles Karpusi jamás me había llamado atención en lo más mínimo, solo me acordaba de el por qué solía dormir durante todas las clases y siempre sacaba buenas notas.

Él se encontraba ahora en la misma clase, en el último asiento y yo no me atrevía siquiera a voltear. No estaba seguro si estaba aún despierto, pero él no dejaba mi mente por alguna razón.

Recuerdo aquella tarde en la biblioteca. Me había escondido ahí para evitar a Feliciano y Ludwig, ya que era muy incómodo estar con ellos en ese momento en que comenzaban su relación. Estaba feliz por ellos pero eso no le quitaba lo incómodo. Empezaba a sentirme como la tercera rueda de una bicicleta, solo un estorbo innecesario.

Pero volviendo a lo importante. La biblioteca estaba completamente vacía, o eso creía yo. La bibliotecaria había tomado un descanso y yo me había escabullido hasta uno de los sofás y comencé a leer un poco de manga. Escuche un raro maullido.

Pero… ¿Qué hace un gato aquí? Pensé y de nuevo lo escuche. La curiosidad me gano, entonces fui a investigar de qué se trataba. ¿Era un gato lo que provocaba aquel sonido? Sí. Pero de donde había salido, esa fue la sorpresa que me lleve cuando vi que el gato dentro de una playera.

Ahí estaba el, rodeado de una montaña de libros sobre todas las mitologías conocidas. Llamo mi atención que leía sobre leyendas japonesas en ese momento.

El pequeño gatito salto de su playera y corrió hacia donde estaba yo. No pude resistirme al gatito así que me agache y lo acaricie.

"Se supone que no debería haber nadie aquí" al escucharlo me tense y me reincorpore.

"Lo…lo lamento, te pido que me disculpes…ya me iba"

El me detuvo "No tienes por qué hacerlo, quédate el tiempo que quieras"

"Gracias…eh…"

"Heracles" solo sonrió y el minino volvió a su playera de un salto.

"¡Kiku Honda!" aquel grito hizo que me saliera de mis pensamientos. Todos me miraban. Qué vergüenza.

"Lo siento" me disculpe. El profesor me había preguntado algo y no había respondido. Lo que yo consideraba una falta de respeto "No sé cómo responderle"

"Bien; señor Karpusi, pase a la pizarra y explique lo que sepa de mitología griega"

El pasó al frente sin voltearme a ver y yo solo lo observe de espaldas. Empezó a hablar de los dioses; no le preste atención en lo más mínimo.

Note que tanto Matthew como Feliciano me miraron raro. Escondí mi rostro en mi libro ignorándolos. Sentí como algo me picaba el brazo continuamente. Voltee hacia el lado de Matthew y el me susurro.

"Tu libro está al revés"

Hoy no es mi mejor día, me la paso haciendo el ridículo. Como quisiera ser invisible en este momento.

"Ve~ ¿Kiku, estas bien?" me pregunto Feliciano.

"Si…si lo estoy, Feliciano-kun, no te preocupes debo estar un poco distraído hoy"

"¿Seguro? ¿No te duele nada? ¿Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería?" me agradaban las buenas intenciones de Feliciano, pero sabía que nada de eso me ayudaría con mi problema.

Este día, el destino se decidió a dejarme el ridículo.

Hoy en la clase electiva solo había dos lugares libres: el que estaba al lado del hermano de Ludwig y el que estaba al lado de Heracles. Y decidí sentarme junto al griego, me decepcione al saber que él no me reconocía.

Al saber que tendríamos que cuidar a un cachorro juntos no pude evitar sentirme extraño. Para nuestra suerte nos habían dado un gato, al cual el llamo Nekokichi. Era extraño tener que cuidar un cachorro, y era aún más tener que cuidar a un cachorro con él.

Por un lado veía a Matthew, quien se veía muy feliz con su pequeño Kumajiro, y por el otro veía a mi hermano Yao con su bebe panda gritando lo adorable que era. Él tenia de pareja a Iván Braginsky, el ruso alto a quien todo el mundo le tenía miedo… todos excepto Yao, quien por alguna extraña razón no lo veía como el resto lo hacía.

¡Agh! Ni siquiera tenía intención de meterme a esa clase. La única razón por lo que lo hice fue por Heracles, aunque sonara muy infantil era la verdad todo era por él.

Pase la siguiente clase en silencio hasta que tocaron el timbre del descanso. Feliciano y Ludwig fueron los primeros en salir.

Mire a Matthew y comencé a pensar que tal vez debería conseguir nuevas amistades.

**Es mi primera vez escribiendo Yaoi. Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo.**

**Este es un collab con mi amiga Fanofsaiyanprince.**

**Si estaba medio cursi perdónenme. Cursi es mi segundo nombre y no estoy orgullosa de eso.**

**Aceptamos preguntas, sugerencias, los insultos también pero no nos importan **

**Nos vemos el próximo capitulo**


	2. Clubes

_**POV Romano**_

¡Eh bastardo! ¿Qué estás haciendo? Si te hablo a ti. Si, te está llamando Lovino Romano Vargas, puedes considerar este el día más feliz de tu vida.

Bueno para empezar esto he de decir que regresar a la escuela es un martirio. Lo único pasable es la comida de la cafetería y el hecho de que estaba en el equipo de futbol. Por otro lado, detesto ver a mi hermano Feliciano con el macho patatas, ese bastardo como me caía mal. Pero esta en segundo lugar pues el peor de los bastardos de la escuela es el idiota de Antonio Fernández Carriedo ¡Como odio a ese bastardo inútil!

Se la pasa pellizcándome las mejillas y diciendo que parezco un tomatito, además no para de llamarme Lovi ¡¿Cómo se atreve a deformar el nombre de Lovino Romano Vargas?! Lo peor de todo es que lo debo soportar en futbol y más a la sonrisa de idiota que siempre se carga… como lo odio.

Pero dejando a un lado a ese bastardo inútil mejor hablemos de mí. Hoy en la mañana el tonto de mi hermano me despertó con sus molestos "Ve ve ve" y no paraba de hablar del macho patatas. Que si Luddy esto que si Luddy aquello ¡Puag! ¡A nadie le importaba Luddy! Ni siquiera a Ángelo y eso que él es un chismoso de lo peor.

Bueno los tres llegamos tarde a la academia por culpa de Feliciano porque maneja como una abuelita desquiciada. Si no fuera porque nuestro abuelo es el director no hubiéramos podido entrar jamás. Me alegro de que el amigo franchute del bastardo tomatoso recogiera al macho patatas y a su hermano el macho patatas dos. Aunque el me agrada más, por lo menos es más simpático y divertido.

Bueno mi electivo fue la misma clase de arte que Feliciano tomo. Aunque el pinta mejor que yo, yo pinto mejor que el resto de los fulanos de la clase. Agradecí que el macho patatas no siguiera a Feliciano hasta segunda hora, después de eso me escabullí para no encontrarme con el bastardo tomatoso, que lo único que hace es molestar.

Bueno al menos mi grupo era mejor. Estaba lejos de Feliciano y su macho patatas además del japonés raro que me da un poquito de miedo. Aunque me agrada más que el macho patatas.

Llegue a mi grupo, el A12. El mejor grupo de todos ¿Sabes porque? Por qué me tiene a mí. Me alegro saber que estaba con Alfred, el me cae muy bien. También estaba en mi grupo Feliks Łukasiewicz, aunque fuera medio travesti era buena onda y también había un tipo coreano que decía que había creado todo pero era menos molesto que Feliciano.

Llego la profesora de Química y no hicimos nada más que presentarnos ante todos, aunque todos nos conocíamos bien. No preste mucha atención a la clase, solo pensé que me gustaría comer, hoy servían pizza en la cafetería y se me abría el apetito.

Las clases pasaron hasta la hora del descanso. No me moleste en ir con Feliciano pues prefería irme con mi nuevo amigo coreano, Im Yong Soo. Congeniamos bien aunque su rizo con cara me perturba un poco. Después de comer nuestro almuerzo fuimos a observar a los salones de secundaria donde estaba mi hermano Ángelo y su hermana adoptiva Mei. Ángelo parecía haber tenido algo de suerte con una chica rubia con gafas muy linda. Estoy orgulloso de mi hermanito.

Caminamos por el patio buscando un lugar para conversar. El no paraba de jugar con sus mangas híper largas mientras caminábamos. Me conto que era hermano del amigo japonés de Feliciano pero no se llevaban muy bien. Encontramos un lugar con sombra, que no era la sombra de Vladimir por suerte, para sentarnos a conversar con calma.

"¡Lovi!~" El bastardo se apareció de la nada y se abalanzo sobre mi casi tirándome "¡Lovi, te extrañe mucho! Como no te vi en la mañana me preocupe mucho" genial, ahora fingía llorar "Pero que bien que ya estés conmigo"

"¡Oye suéltalo, pedófilo violador!" Im Yong Soo me había separado de él de un solo jalón. Creía estar salvado pero luego el me rodeo con sus brazos y una de sus piernas.

¡Ahora si me sentía violado!

"¡No te le vuelvas a acercar, da-ze~!" le advirtió al bastardo cuando sus otros dos amigos llegaron "¡Y que te quede claro que Lovino es mío!" sin avisar me beso la mejilla… no me la beso ¡Casi me la succiona! Y lo peor fue que no hice nada para detenerlo.

Jamás había visto a Antonio… digo, al bastardo de esa manera. Tenía una mirada psicótica que asustaba.

"¡Gilbert, sostenlo antes de que mate a alguien!" grito el francés y el macho patatas dos, agarro a Antonio y se lo llevo casi arrastrando.

¡Victoria para Lovino!

El coreano subnormal seguía abrazándome.

"¡Suéltame joder!" comencé a patalear hasta que me soltó y así le lance un golpe directo a la cara… pero el maldito sabia artes marciales y lo detuvo.

"Me la debes, si no lo hubiera hecho, él te seguiría abrazando. Da-ze~" me sonrió como idiota. Decidí que lo mejor sería olvidar que eso pasó por siempre.

…

Y así seguí el aburrido día hasta que llego la salida y teníamos que ir a nuestros clubes. Y para mi suerte el club de Regreso a Casa dos había sido disuelto, así que tendría que buscar otro al cual unirme.

Me la pase vagando por los salones, ojeando los clubes. Todos eran fomes y aburridos. Bueno en el último de los casos hubiera preferido quedarme sin club e irme directo a casa pero eso significaría tener que preparar la cena para mis hermanos y abuelo.

Y que flojera.

"Vamos, no puedes rechazarme solo por eso" escuche aquella voz familiar al pasar por el auditorio de la escuela. Me asome por curiosidad y vi al bastardo discutiendo con un par de tipos. Uno rubio y un moreno algo bajo.

"Sabes muy bien que no eres bienvenido aquí, Carriedo" dijo el moreno.

"¿Pero porque me odian?" dijo otra vez el bastardo pero los otros bastardos no les quisieron responder.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" se apareció otro idiota de piel morena y cabello negro. Parecía ser el más tranquilo de ahí pero con solo ver al idiota de Antonio su expresión cambio completamente "¿Qué está haciendo el aquí?"

"Ah…Alejandro, cuanto tiempo sin vernos" dijo con cierto nerviosismo "¿Co…como has estado?" pero el tal Alejandro no le respondió.

"Lárgate de aquí Carriedo" dijo el rubio "O tendré que echarte a patadas"

"Cálmate Andrés" le pidió el tal Alejandro "Déjenme este asunto a mí, tú y Santiago vayan a ayudar a los otros, necesitan ayudar a subir unas luces, yo los seguiré después"

"No dejes que te lave el cerebro" le murmuro el que creo que era Santiago.

Se quedaron solos, ninguno dijo una palabra. Hasta yo me sentía incómodo.

"Antonio, no depende de mí el dejarte entrar… pero si quieres, arriésgate a un montón de golpes, yo no soy nadie para detenerte"

"¡¿Pero qué diablos es este club?!" Salí gritando todo confundido de mi escondite.

"¿Lovi?"

"Lovi… ¿Qué?"

"¡Lovino, bastardos!"

"Pero Lovi, pensé que estabas con el… ¿Coreano?"

"No metas a ese tonto en esto. Ahora explíquenme de que se trata esto"

"Ah…Lovi, lo que pasa es que este es el club de…"

"Teatro" lo corto Alejandro.

"Pensé que era el club de Odiamos a Antonio" gruñí "Me han matado las esperanzas"

"Mira, llévate a tu amigo y no regresen"

"Pe…pero… ¿Pero porque, Ale?"

"No me digas Ale, Toño"

"No me digas Toño, Ale"

Parecen dos niñas peleando por una muñeca.

"Bastardo, deja de avergonzarte y mejor vete" lo trate de jalar del brazo pero el maldito no quería irse.

"¿Por qué insistes tanto en estar en este club?" pregunto Alejandro.

"Porque quiero arreglar las cosas con ustedes ¿Acaso no ves que es de corazón?"

"No" dijo cortantemente "Vete y llévate a tu novio"

"¡No soy su novio, CHIGII!" sentí que mi cara comenzaba a arder. Escuche una risa ahogada "¿Qué te parece tan gracioso, imbécil?"

"Nada, simplemente que pareces un tomate" se siguió riendo el maldito Alejandro. Desde ahora está en mi lista negra, justo debajo de Antonio.

"¡¿Por qué no simplemente lo dejan entrar para que pare de molestar?!"

"Mira…" respondió algo cansado "…solo váyanse ahora y lo consultare con los demás, veré que puedo hacer"

"¿Enserio?" al bastardo se le ilumino la cara y se abalanzo sobre el otro "¡Gracias Alejandro! ¡Eres el mejor!"

"Suéltame, que no quiero que me vean contigo" lo empujo para librarse del horrible abrazo y se marchó por fin.

Le di un buen golpe en la cabeza para que se calmara "¡Deja de abrazar a las personas imprudentemente, pareces zorra!"

"Lovi… ¿Estas celoso?" dijo en su molesto tono burlón.

"No…yo no…agh… solo larguémonos"

…

_**POV Francia**_

He decido ayudar al chico nuevo. Parecía tan perdido que daba ternura. En este momento estamos caminando por los pasillos mientras le muestro los diversos clubes a los que le gustaría unirse.

Primero fuimos al de Natación, donde estaban las bellezas de Elizabeta y Michelle pero Jett fue el que nos recibió, él no estaba nada mal también. Le dijo a Matthew que podía hacer la prueba de darle una vuelta olímpica a la piscina, acepto pero en ese momento no tenía traje de baño así que lo dejo en tal vez.

El siguiente club.

"¿El club de arte?" me pregunto con su débil voz.

"Si, bueno la mayoría de los miembros son de secundaria y la mayoría son agradables y…" ¡¿Pero que veían mis ojos?!

Me asome al salón de arte. Ahí estaba mi pequeña Giselle hablando y riéndose con el menor de los Vargas. Ángelo si más recuerdo. Me moleste un poco. Primero, Giselle no estaba en edad de coquetear con chicos. Segundo, el tal Ángelo era un completo tarado y tercero, ¡Ningún tonto se acerca a mi bella hermanita!

Uff… arreglaría esto con ella después. Por el momento debía estar concentrado en Matty.

"Sigamos Matty, creo que el club está lleno" trataba de hablar pero yo siempre lo cortaba. Divagaba sobre mi repentino cambio al ver el salón de arte.

El siguiente club que visitamos fue el coro. No supimos mucho de este. Tanto Matty como yo nos concentramos en el enorme pecho de Yekaterina Braginsky. Así que creo que no le llamo mucho la atención a Matty.

Bueno a mi sí.

Descansamos un poco de tanto caminar. Miramos a todos los estudiantes que pasaban frente a nosotros.

"Ella es linda" dijo Matthew señalando a una chica rubia y de ojos verdes.

"Eh…Matthew, es hombre pero se viste de mujer" su expresión no tenía precio, bueno cualquiera se confundiría "Es Feliks Łukasiewicz, estoy con él en el club de moda. Tiende mucho a vestirse de mujer"

"Oh, qué vergüenza" dijo en su bajo tono de voz. Sí que era adorable y más aun cargando ese oso "Esto, ¿Seguimos?"

"Está bien, Matty"

Debo admitir que me distraigo mucho cuando camino por los pasillos. Caminaba tranquilamente con Matthew cuando me encontré con Toni y Lovino, quien parecía molesto.

"¡Francis!" Toni se abalanzo sobre mí abrazándome, que cariñoso que es "Alejandro hablara con el resto de los latinos para dejarme entrar al club de teatro"

"¡_Merveilleux_ Toni!" no me acuerdo de ningún Alejandro… ¡Oh sí! El antiguo amigo mexicano de Toni. Es muy atractivo y picante.

"¿Quién es tu amigo, Francis?" preguntó el español. Por un momento me olvide de Matty.

"Él es Matthew, lo estoy guiando por los clubes. Matty ellos son Antonio, mi amigo y él es Lovino" no tengo idea de cómo catalogar a Lovino en este momento.

"Un gusto" dijo el español.

"Hola" Lovino no se caracterizaba por ser muy expresivo.

"Bueno, debo seguir dándole el recorrido, los veré después" dicho eso seguí con Matty. Umm…sería muy difícil encontrarle el club perfecto a Matty si no conocía lo que le gustaba "Matty _mon cher_ ¿Qué te llama la atención?"

"Me gusta mucho el hockey" vaya que el pequeño habla bajo pero su vocecilla es tan encantadora "Cocinar y la música"

"¡_Musique_! Perfecto, se dónde llevarte" lo tome del brazo y subimos corriendo al segundo piso.

El salón de música estaba casi al fondo del pasillo. Podía escuchar las dulces melodías que hacia el talentoso, y por supuesto atractivo, Roderich. Nos detuvimos frente a la puerta, pues sería de muy mal gusto interrumpirlo a media pieza de arte.

"¿No vamos a entrar?"

"Espera un poco, no es bueno interrumpir a Roderich cuando está tocando" le explique.

Escuchamos el sonido del piano tocándose desafinadamente y el grito de Roderich "¡Idiota!" si, era el momento de tocar la puerta.

¡Knock, knock, knock!

El austriaco fue quien nos recibió. Se acomodaba las gafas y el cabello que se le había desaliñado un poco.

"¿Qué se les ofrece?" que encantadora voz tenia.

"_Bonjour_ Roderich ¿Qué ha sido eso?"

"¿Qué más podría ser? El tarado de tu amigo arruinando mi ensayo" se froto las sienes para clamarse, casi podía ver el humo saliendo de su cabeza por el coraje.

"Ya lo conoces, cuando quiere se comporta"

"Lo que no pasa muy a menudo…bueno ¿A qué viniste, Francis?"

"Bueno, le estoy dando un recorrido a mi amigo Matthew por los clubes y a él le gusta la música así que pensé en mostrarle tu club"

"Está bien, por mi pueden entrar a echar un vistazo, solo no interrumpan el ensayo" seguimos a Roderich adentro del salón y nos sentamos en un par de asientos mientras el volvía a dirigirse al piano "Espero que les guste"

Comenzó a tocar. Es tan talentoso y es tan hermoso como su expresión cambia al momento de tocar. Ahora tocaba una pieza de Mozart. A Matthew y a su oso pareció agradarle, ambos disfrutaban de la música conmigo, pero justo cuando iba a llegar a la nota más alta…

"¡Ta wa na Tana neh woo!" salió el prusiano tocando la escoba como si fuera una guitarra hacienda escándalo por todo el escenario.

"¡Pedazo de inútil! ¡Deja de arruinar los ensayos!" Roderich parecía a punto de estallar, si no fuera porque la consejera apareció para calmarlo antes de que le rompiera una tuba en la cabeza a Gilbert, quien solo se reía.

"Kesesese~ ¡Eh Francis! ¿Qué pasa…?" su expresión cambio de repente, parecía… ¿Apenado? "¿Qué haces aquí?"

Me aclare la garganta para responderle "Pues yo…"

"Tú no Francis, le hablaba a Matthew" voltee a ver a mi acompañante. Estaba nervioso y no quería ver a Gilbert.

"¡Oh! Se conocen" dije tratando de calmar la tensión.

"Ehh…Francis, no creo que este club sea para mi" me susurro el pequeño "Yo no toco ningún instrumento"

"¿Seguro?" está bien, me confundió el repentino cambio de Matty "Bueno, como tú quieras, te llevare a uno de mis clubes entonces"

"¿Qué?" escuche decir a Gilbert.

"¡_Au_ _revoir_, Gilbert!" Matthew salió técnicamente corriendo de la sala "Disculpa, eso es normal en el club de música"

"Está bien, entonces mejor llévame a alguno de tus clubes"

Muy bien…no entiendo que acaba de pasar… ¡Un momento! Cambio de actitud al ver a Gilbert y Gilbert cambio al ver a Matthew.

Ohonhonhon~ creo que ya entiendo que pasa, bueno creo que una persona normal dejaría que las cosas pasaran como debieran pasar, pero estamos hablando de mí, el doctor del amor y a Gilbert le falta algo de tacto con las personas… creo que me hare más amigo de Matthew y le hablare bien sobre Gil, y ayudare a Gilbert a acercase a Matty… ¡Soy un genio!

Le guie rápidamente al club de moda, que era el que me quedaba más cerca. Desde fuera podían escucharse los gritos de Feliks.

"¡No te muevas, Liet!"

Abrí la puerta rápidamente haciendo una gran entrada "¡Feliks!"

"¡Francis!" el polaco se acomodó la falda algo apenado "Perdona el grito, Liet no para de moverse"

Bueno quien no hubiera pegado el grito con tal atuendo que el hacía, por dios, a veces me siento celoso del estilo y fabulosidad de Feliks… no puedo decir lo mismo de Toris, quien era un pésimo modelo.

"Sabes estoy considerando cambiar de modelo" Feliks jamás paraba de hablar "¿Y a quien tenemos aquí? Francis, ha traído un amigo"

"_Oui_, este es mi amigo Matthew, el piensa que eres linda"

"¡¿Qué?! Yo no" que adorable es cuando se sobresalta ¿No creen?

"Aww, pero que lindo niño eres" el rubio ojiverde comenzó a pellizcarle las mejillas.

"Feliks…por favor cálmate" dijo el pobre Toris.

"Pero nadie es más lindo que tú, Liet" ¡uh oh! Matty comenzaba a espantarse, Feliks siguió pellizcando a Matty "¿Celoso, Liet?"

"Ahh…" el lituano aparto la mirada "No…olvídalo"

"¿Estás seguro, Liet? ¿No quieres hablarlo?"

Muy bien. Momento de correr. Feliks no pararía de hablar por un rato, así que aproveche la distracción para salir de ahí junto con Matty.

"¿Ellos son pareja?" me pregunto "¿Son novios?"

"Ohonhonhon~ ¡Oh Matty si supieras!" ese tipo de preguntas como me hacían gracia "Esos dos parecen más casados que novios, aunque solo son amigos ya que a Toris le gusta Natalia Arlovskaya"

Umm… que extraño, tengo la extraña sensación de que nos observan.

Será mejor ignorar eso.

Seguí caminando con Matty. Me puse a pensar en mis dos amigos. Toni siempre busca al pequeño Lovino, no me extrañaría que cerraran el trato pronto. Y Gilbert, sí que le hace falta algo de compañía; durante vacaciones no hubo día en que no me mensajeara invitándome a beber o que lo acompañara al cine, al principio pensé que quería algo conmigo, pero la trágica verdad era que se empezaba a sentir abandonado porque su hermano ya tenía pareja.

Recuerdo que hace años él tenía un fuerte interés en Elizabeta, que obviamente termino muy mal. Hasta yo recibí sartenazos, y ahora tengo mi teoría de que él tal vez tenga ahora interés en Matty. Serian una pareja muy rara pero linda.

Ohonhon~ Siendo experto en amor, creo que soy el único que no le ha tocado experimentarlo. Claro que he tenido amoríos pasajeros pero ¿Una relación seria? Jamás…bueno tal vez solo una vez fue así. No porque no quiera sino porque no he encontrado a la persona ideal. Hay buenos prospectos en la academia pero no creo que el correcto me vaya a caer en brazos…

"¡Quítate rana!"

"¡¿A quién le llamas rana, idiota?! ¡Y aléjate de mí!"

Hay algunas cosas que me molestan también, y esta es una de ellas. Que Arthur Kirkland se filtre a mi club de cocina y haga enojar a Sadiq. Hablando de él, acaba de llegar a donde estábamos junto con Yao.

"¡Se había mentido a espiar!" se quejó el turco.

"Era la visita del consejo escolar, estoy revisando todos los clubes" se explicó Arthur. El siempre presume que es el presidente del consejo, como si todos no lo supiéramos.

"Entonces porque te escabullías como cucaracha" siguió Sadiq. No me gustaba adónde iba esto "Y a nadie le importa lo del consejo"

"¡No te atrevas a faltarle al respeto a mi autoridad!" bueno era gracioso como Arthur se enojaba. Esperaba un espectáculo y que los golpes volaran entre ambos pero Yao tuvo que intervenir.

"¡Cálmense los dos, aru~!" se interpuso entre ambos "Solo has tu revisión y vete, Arthur"

"Eso está mejor" el británico me miro de reojo.

"¿Qué te pasa?¿Acaso nos estas siguiendo" le reclame "¡_Idiot_!"

"Cállate Bonnefoy y perdón Matthew por el escándalo" El cejón era muy buena amigo de Alfred no me extrañaba que conociera a Matthew.

"No importa, Arthur"

Los cinco entramos al aula del club. Mire los platillos de mis compañeros, sí que iban muy adelantados y he de decir que los dulces que preparaba Yao se veían deliciosos. Arthur se paseaba de un lado a otro por la cocina, observando cada detalle como si fuera Sherlock.

No le ignore completamente, solo le miraba de reojo de vez en cuando para ver que no arruinara nada. Me ate el cabello con una cinta que me había prestado Giselle en la mañana y prepare mi espacio de cocina para explicarle a Matthew sobre las maravillas que hacemos aquí.

"Bueno Matty, te explicare que hacemos aquí, para resumirlo, amamos, hablamos y preparamos comida gourmet. Por el momento estamos trabajando en algo de repostería y postres ¿Tu cocinas, Matty?"

"Esto…si los panqueques cuentan entonces sí, considero que los hago deliciosos"

"No lo dudo, bueno podría tenerte de pasante o aprendiz. Así aprenderías de alta cocina con el mejor cocinero de la academia"

"¡Hey!" nota mental. No alagarme cuando ellos estén cerca.

"Está bien, de los mejores tres cocineros de la academia"

"¡Aiyah! ¿Arthur que estás haciendo?" ante tal grito de Yao me vi obligado a volearme hacia el británico, quien estaba haciendo… cereal con leche.

"No hagan tanto drama, no cocino tan mal" al momento de echar la leche en el tazón este se prendió en llamas "¡Joder! Ya lo apago"

El inteligente comenzó a echarle aire pero eso solo avivo las llamas que se expandieron. No meteré si me estaba aterrando.

"¡Arthur estas vetado de por vida!" le grito Sadiq.

Ay Arthur. En si no se quemó el cereal. Si no que él había encendido el horno y se estaba quemando el suéter.

"¡Apáguenlo!" pareció que Matthew había gritado. La verdad no se bien con su voz tan baja.

"Aun lado" alguien había entrado al aula con el extintor en mano y apago el incendio "¿Co…como paso esto?"

"¡Kiku nos salvaste!" el japonés casi se cae cuando Yao se abalanzo sobre él.

"Si, no fue nada Yao-san" corto rápidamente el abrazo de su hermano y dejo el extintor a un lado "Solo venía a decirte que Linh y Mei iban a llegar un poco tarde a casa hoy"

"¿Por qué? ¿Con quién se van a ir? ¿Porque no me lo dijeron ellas?" que mal, empezaba la paranoia de Yao.

"¿Matthew-san, que haces aquí?" dijo Kiku… ¿Se conocían?

"Estoy viendo todos los clubes para decidir a cual unirme"

Hice aun lado su conversación porque Sadiq estaba echando humos y seguramente quería sacar a Arthur a patadas "Muy bien, largo de aquí Kirkland"

"¡Suéltame pedazo de alcornoque!"

Tenía que intervenir antes de que estos dos causaran un alboroto "Cálmate Sadiq, no hay necesidad de que lleguemos a los golpes; yo me ofrezco para escoltarlo a su club de raros"

"¡Es el club mágico, idiota!"

"El que sea" me dirigí hacia Matthew "Perdona pero debo llevarlo, te mostrare el resto del club después _mon cher_"

"No importa, te acompañare si no te importa" le lance un leve giño. Que mono parecía haberse sonrojado.

"¡Camina rana, deja el coqueteo para después!" Arthur me tiro del cuello de la camisa y me saco casi arrastrando.

Ohonhonhon~ si no lo conociera bien, diría que estaba celoso de mi atención hacia Matthew, pero lo conocía bien, era un buen chico y sabía que yo no le agradaba mucho. Honestamente apenas y podemos estar juntos sin pelearnos.

"No…no creas que me gusta que me acompañes, rana fea" vaya, por fin me dirigió la palabra.

"Oui oui, como tú digas" dije con toda la frialdad del mundo "No pensé que fueras a colarte al club tan rápido, esperaba que lo hicieras en un par de semanas"

"Por última vez, no me importa unirme a tu club de segunda" el pequeño Arthur se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, sus cejas sí que le ponían emoción a su enojo.

"Solo estas molesto porque no te dejamos entrar el año pasado, además de que se muy bien que te cuelas para espiarme"

"¡Que no me importa! ¡Grábatelo en la cabeza, imbécil! ¡Me importa un comino tu club y tu jodida vida también!"

Deje salir un suspiro. Arthur estaba rojo, no sabía si de enojo o era solo un leve sonrojo pero lo estaba. La verdad desde que lo conozco he tratado de llevarme bien con él, pero siempre acabamos peleando. Como Antonio decía: No puedes caerle bien a todo el mundo.

El lado bueno era que ya habíamos llegado a la puerta de su club de raros

"Bueno, ahora te mostrare el no tan emocionante club de "magia"" le dije a Matthew

"¿Magia?"

"Si Magia" dijo el cerdo británico. A veces pensaba que tenía un súper oído porque era realmente chismoso y molesto.

"No tengo intención de discutir ahora, estoy dando un paseo con este lindo chico" Matty parecía no haber escuchado eso, que lastima.

El británico frunció levemente el ceño "Como sea, el club es exclusivo así que váyanse"

"Vamos Arthie, no seas aguafiestas"

"Si lo dices así" detuve a Matthew antes de que comenzara a caminar lejos de ahí.

"Matty, _mon cher_, no le hagas caso a este cejón"

"¡Cejón!"

"Y horrible también"

"Cállate rana estúpida"

"Bueno ya llegamos a tu club mágico, puedes irte"

"Que bien, ya no soportaba estar contigo"

"Cállate cejas de azotador" si no es de mis mejores insultos.

"¡De azotador! ¡Tu cara de rana toda fea!"

Siguió gritándome un montón de insultos más hasta que tuvo que salir Vladimir a llevárselo "Arthur ya cállate y entra" el rumano tuvo que sostenerlo del cuello y casi arrastrarlo dentro.

"Suéltame maldita sea" fue lo último que le escuche decir antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

Ya podía borrar pelear con Arthur de mi lista de pendientes. Lo siguiente era arráncale estas cejas. Aunque bueno, debo admitir que esas cejas lo hacen muy atractivo… ¡yo no pensé eso!

Y lo peor, me había olvidado por completo de Matthew.

"_Excuse __mua_, pero ¿Usted tiene problemas con el Monsieur Arthur?" me pregunto. El que hablara francés lo hacía más de mi agrado.

"¿Problemas? Claro que no, es ¿Cómo se llama?...una rutina"

"¿_Pardon mua_?"

"_Mon petit_ Matthew, es algo a lo que estamos acostumbrados y bueno…no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo, es divertido ¿Sabes? Da un toque más emocionante a la escuela"

"Entiendo"

"Eh _chérie _Matthew" quería borrarle la mala impresión que le había dejado la pelea con Kirkland. Sabía muy bien que Arthur era un buen amigo de su hermano Alfred y no quería que él se llevara una mala impresión de mi "¿Ya has pensado en algún club?"

"Para serte sincero no"

"Quedan muchos, sonríe" le di un par de palmaditas en la espalda para animarle.

"¿Mas? Eh…¿La escuela tiene hockey?"

"¿Un deporte? Bueno si hay deportes pero no pensé que te interesaban"

"Yo adoro el hockey, Francis… ¿Y a ti?"

"Ohonhon~ Un poco_, Matty chérie_"

"Eh ¿El colegio es grande?"

"Si pero ya vamos a la pista de hockey"

No iba muy seguido ahí, solo para ver una que otra presentación de patinaje artístico pero jamás había visto un juego de hockey del equipo de la escuela. Ellos estaban en la pista discutiendo.

"¡Hey chicos! ¿Tienen algún problema?" les llame.

Ellos se acercaron patinando ya que nosotros no habíamos entrado a la pista.

"Uno pequeño pero no es nada" dijo Mathias, el capitán según recordaba "¿Qué se te ofrece Francis?"

"Que bien que lo preguntas; él es mi amigo Matthew y le gustaría unirse a su equipo"

El danés lo analizo con la mirada "Eh…no me parece que tengas la fuerza…"

"Yo…"

"Pero bueno necesitamos personas ¿Puedes estar en medio campo?"

"No hay problema" dijo Matthew "Solo que quisiera saber quién es el portero"

"Claro" Mathias señalo a Iván, quien le saludo agitando la mano. Mathias tomo una hoja de papel, escribió en ella y la pego en la pared de la pista.

Posiciones:

Iván- Guardameta

Berwald y Mathias ;)- Defensas

Matthew- Centro

Tino- Extremo

Emil- Extremo

"Bueno, así se quedan las posiciones y eso que te estoy probando chico nuevo" le dijo Mathias.

"Claro" dijo determinado. Qué lindo.

"Eh…Mathias ¿No crees que deberíamos checar a nuestro nuevo integrante?" dijo Tino. A veces odio el sentido común de las personas.

"Si, hagámosle una prueba" le apoyo Emil.

"¿Prueba?"

Emil miro fríamente a Matthew como le hacía con el resto del mundo "Tiene que anotarle a Iván"

"Disculpa Matthew, aquí está el stick y el puck, tengo un par de patines extra en los vestidores, puedes usarlos" dijo Tino.

"Gracias"

Matty ya estaba preparado, yo lo observaba desde las gradas junto con el resto del equipo de hockey, quienes especulaban las posibilidades de Matthew.

"No va a lograrlo" dijo Emil.

"¡Emil!" cada vez me caía mejor Tino.

"Umm" y Berwald cada vez me asustaba más.

"Esto se va a poner bueno" vitoreaba Mathias.

Mientras que yo trataba de contener las ganas de morderme las uñas por el nerviosismo. Matthew estaba en la pista, había tomado el stick y se colocó frente al disco…puck si más recuerdo. Iván estaba en la portería y parecía más preparado que Matthew.

Iván parecía tratar de leer la mente de Matthew pero el parecía tener un plan mejor. Espero un poco, tiro haciendo que Iván se lanzara y… ¿Anoto? ¡Anoto!

Patino hacia Iván para ayudarle a levantarse "Eres bueno" le dijo el ruso.

Después de eso ambos fueron a cambiarse a los vestidores, donde junto con el resto del equipo lo seguimos.

"No me lo esperaba, tal vez Iván no entreno" dijo Emil lo que hizo que Iván le mirara aterradoramente y balbuceara Kolkolkol~

"Fue genial ¿Verdad, Berwald?" el sueco solo miro a Tino intensamente.

"Bueno, es oficial, estas en el equipo. Ten, te entrego esta camisa que estábamos guardando" Mathias le entrego una camiseta roja con el número 9.

La admiro por un rato y les agradeció. Se fueron después de eso. Matty recogió sus cosas mientras yo lo esperaba en la puerta.

"¿Quién eres?" dijo el… ¿oso? ¿Su oso hablaba?

"Soy Matthew"

"Nunca he escuchado de un Matthew"

"¿Es tu cachorro?" pensé que se habían ido todos pero Iván seguía ahí "Es lindo, me recuerda al mío"

"Eres el chico de la bufanda de esta mañana, el que estaba con el chico con coleta ¿Cierto?"

El ruso soltó unas cuantas risitas "Te refieres a Yao…si es mi compañero y amigo. Cuidamos de un panda llamado girasol…eso me recuerda que debo ponerme al tanto con mi pareja, no vemos"

"Nos vemos" se despidió Matthew.

"Hambre" siguió el oso.

"Pero si te alimente hace poco"

"Extraño, aliméntame"

"Soy Matthew"

Ohonhonhon~ Creo que las peleas de estos dos son más divertidas que las mías con Arthur. El timbre sonó por fin "Matty, creo que ya es hora de irnos, si quieres podemos pasar al club de cocina y le daré un rico croissant a tu osito"

"Gracias Francis" tomo sus cosas y ambos salimos de ahí,

_**Prusia POV**_

El asombroso yo tendría que volver a la no tan asombrosa escuela de nuevo. Como me hubiera gustado quedarme en mi cama y dormir hasta la hora del almuerzo, pero West tuvo que despertarme a las cinco de la mañana y se suponía que Francis pasaría hasta cuarto para las siete. Me tuve que aguantar.

Pero para resumir mi día fue casi así: Me metí a ciencias de la vida porque era una nota fácil pero no contaba con que mi compañero fuera tan…tan…no sé cómo describirlo, solo digamos que era algo inusual. Después de eso tuve que subir dos pisos para llegar a mi salón, que paja, pero mi grupo no estaba nada mal. Estaba con Francis y Toni, que son casi tan asombrosos como yo, lo malo era que también estaba el nada asombroso Roderich junto con Elizabeta. Tendré que sopórtalos por un año…nada que el asombroso yo no pudiera hacer. Después, clase aburrida tras clase aburrida hasta que llego el descanso.

Ahí fue donde todo se puso raro.

Antonio parecía molesto por la actitud de aquel coreano hacia Lovino. Estaba casi seguro que si no lo hubiera retenido, Toni lo hubiera matado a golpes. Lo lleve hasta un espacio libre cerca de la cafetería para que se tranquilizara. El solo se sentó en el césped sin decir una palabra. Francis y yo le seguimos a sentarnos frente a él.

Nadie dijo una palabra por un largo tiempo. Antonio solo miraba perdidamente al italiano desde distancia, lanzando uno que otro suspiro a ratos.

Mire a Francis, quien parecía estar inspeccionando a Toni con la mirada. Mientras yo no podía entender a ninguno de los dos.

"Ya veo lo que pasa" por fin hablo Francis.

"¿Qué?" dije incrédulo.

"Y ellos no se dan cuenta" me había ignorado el maldito. Nada asombroso.

"¿De qué?" espero que ahora no me mande por un tubo.

"Si ambos se enamoran que remedio habrá, el trio terminara…seremos solo dos"

"¿El trio?"

"Ellos no habrán de saber que se encuentran en una atmosfera romántica y que el desastre puedo ver" su paranoia era normal pero tal vez esta vez no estuviera exagerando.

"¿Estás diciendo que si Antonio se junta en una relación con Lovino nos abandonara?"

"Es una posibilidad" dejo salir un suspiro demasiado exagerado "Los amores vienen y van pero los amigos se quedan"

"No seas hipócrita, tú has tenido amoríos como yo he bebido cervezas" le recrimine. Recuerdo que hace poco había tenido un pequeño romance con Eduard von Bock que duro unas cuantas semanas y había sido su relación más larga durante el año.

"Amoríos has dicho, pero no relaciones"

"Aja si claro. Ahora que si Antonio tiene pareja, tu y yo estaremos solos y bien sabemos que no funcionamos sin Toni"

"Exacto _mon ami_"

"¿Y qué pasaría si los tres consiguiéramos pareja?"

"Sería mucho pedir"

"¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Crees que no puedo tener una relación seria?"

"Eso era exactamente lo que iba a decir respecto a mi"

Como si nuestras mentes estuvieran sincronizadas dejamos salir un suspiro de resignación al mismo tiempo. Me preocupe por Toni y lo que sufriría por Lovino, hasta yo me doy cuenta de que Antonio siente más que amistad por el italiano.

"No creo que debamos preocuparnos por Toni, me gustaría verlo feliz" pero que cursi sonó eso.

"Lo sé, odiaría verlo sufriendo" bueno la cursilería era parte de la naturaleza de Francis.

De pronto su cara se ilumino lo que significaba que había visto a alguien que le gustara o tenía una idea, y a menos que le gustara Emil, lo que era poco probable, seguramente se le había prendido el foco.

"¿Y si le ayudamos con Lovi?"

"¿Cómo casamenteras? Estás loco"

"Más bien a ayudarles a encontrarse" dijo "Haremos que ambos pasen más tiempo juntos hasta que la magia del romance surja efecto"

"Eres un cursi pero me gusta la idea, hay que hacerlo entonces"

Y así dio comienzo la operación: Juntemos a esos dos idiotas.

Después de nuevo la rutinaria clase tras clase, tras clase.

A la salida tuve que ir a mi club, el de música. No piensen mal, adoro la música, toco muy bien la guitarra y la flauta por cierto. Lo malo que tenía el club era mi compañero el "príncipe" Roderich, el señor perfecto solo llego al aula y comenzó a tocar el piano.

Saque mis partituras y las deje sobre una mesa para poder ir por la guitarra del salón. Tengo tan mala suerte que al momento de tocar un simple acorde una cuerda se reventó. Pude sentir la risa de satisfacción de Roderich. Tome un par de platillos y me acerque lentamente hacia él.

El me daba la espalda lo que me lo hacía más fácil. Me acercaba sin hacer ruido hasta estar detrás de él y…

¡CLAAP!

Kesesesese~ Adora al asombroso sonido de los platillos

Roderich se levantó, su cabello se había alborotado y las gafas casi se le caían "¡Idiota!" tomo una escoba y estaba seguro de que terminaría en mi cabeza.

¡Knock, knock, knock!

Fantástico sonido de la puerta que me ha salvado de un gran golpe. Roderich tomo aire para calmarse "Deberías concentrarte en ensayar para el próximo concierto en vez de estar haciendo estúpidas bromas…pero ya que es demasiado pedir" estrecho la escoba junto con mi pecho "Mejor ve a limpiar allá atrás, está hecho una porquería"

Dicho eso el malnacido fue hacia la puerta y yo a la parte de atrás. ¿Qué se creía? Ni mi madre me trata así y ella es más aterradora que Slenderman.

Volví a escuchar el piano. Su molesto solo de piano nada grandioso. Pero tuve que aguantarme como los hombres y barrer como sirvienta.

Para no aburrirme empiezo a tararear una canción de mi autoría llamada: Roderich

*Tun tun tun tun* "Roderich" *Tun tun tun tun* "Toca su piano" *Tun tun tun tun "Es el piano" *Tun tun tun tun* "Que está bien chafa" *Tun tun tun tun "Por eso odio cuando toca el piano"

Sí, no es mi mejor canción pero estoy trabajando en ello. Mientras estaba limpiando escuche unas voces provenientes de la sala principal, cerca de ese "príncipe".

"Seguramente ese tonto se está haciendo la estrella con alguien" pensé "Sería una lástima que alguien le arruinara el "show", si es que se le pudiera llamar así a tal abominación."

Agarre la escoba y me dirigí hacía el escenario sin hacer ruido alguno.

Paso a pasito acercándome a hacer el verdadero espectáculo. Espere a que llegara a la nota más alta y…

"¡Ta wa na Tana neh woo!" Salí tocando mi asombrosa guitarra/escoba por todo el escenario. Por cierto la cara que se cargaba Roderich no tenía precio. Kesesese~

Ignore sus gritos histéricos y mire a una cara conocida "¡Eh Francis! ¿Qué pasa…?" deje caer la escoba apenado… ¿Apenado? ¿Por qué?

Mire la cara del chico rubio y le pregunte "¿Qué haces aquí?"

Francis fue quien me respondió pero no me dirigía a él sino a Matthew. Su reacción me sorprendió, literalmente empujo a Francis fuera del salón.

¿Qué diablos paso? ¿Le asusto mi asombrosidad o solo no le agrado?

Me disponía a seguir ese par pero la consejera Hassan, que no sé de donde salió, me obligo a limpiar el resto del auditorio como castigo.

¡Que horrible!

Ya acabado mi martirio del trabajo de limpieza, me dirigí al estacionamiento para esperar a Francis y Antonio. Al cabo de un rato visualice a Tonio junto a Lovino tratando de abrazarlo.

Si, lo típico de Antonio.

Busque con mirada al francés. Nada, nada y nada. ¿Dónde diablos se metió ese idiota?

Y si había pasado bastante. Casi quince minutos desde que vi a Antonio intentar abrazar a Lovino, casi diez cuando Lovino intento zafarse del español, cinco cuando el italiano le metió una hostia a Tonio y le golpeo en la entrepierna. El caso es que para mí eso ya había sido una eternidad.

Antonio se recargaba en el auto de Francis quejándose del dolor. Ignore su agonía porque las palabras que más repetía eran: Lovi, rojo como tomate y tomate.

Lucia muy patético. Bueno no tan patético como Alfred Jones, quien paso casi a nuestro lado persiguiendo a la chica vietnamita cuyo nombre no recuerdo.

"¡No, Lihn no corras!" gritaba Alfred mientras la chica hacia lo contrario a lo que le pedía "Let me love you!" la chica había entrado con otra chica asiática un auto donde estaba un chico con gafas y cabello alborotado.

"Matare a ese tailandés algún día" maldijo mientras el auto arrancaba. Su enojo no duro tanto, de hecho parecía tener ganas de llorar.

"Alfred cálmate" dijo una voz que reconocí casi al instante "No vale la pena"

"Pero Matty bro, ella es el amor de mi vida"

"Tampoco exageres Alfred"

Ya decía yo que su rostro me resultaba familiar. Así que Matthew tiene parentesco con el tipo Jones…me apiado de su alma.

El americano siguió sollozando sobre el hombro de Matthew "Ya, ya; convenceré a mamá de que te de hamburguesas extra si dejas de llorar" le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza para que se calmara. Me pregunto quién será el mayor de ambos.

"Gilbert ¿Qué miras?" la voz del español me estremeció. Coño, pues asusta que te hablen a espaldas cuando estas distraído.

"¿Yo? Nada, solo buscaba a Francis" dije mirando de reojo a los dos hermanos que subían a un auto que conducía una mujer rubia y de pelo corto. Me voltee hacia Toni "¿Ya te dejo de doler?"

Hizo una pequeña mueca al tocarse la frente "Un poco, pero valió la pena"

"Si como tú digas" volví a buscar al francés y para mi grata suerte se dirigía hacia nosotros junto con una chica un par de años menor que nosotros. No la distinguía bien a distancia pero estoy seguro de haberla visto antes.

"Perdonen la tardanza" se disculpó, solo le faltan otras mil para complacerme "Tuve un asuntito que atender" miro con desencanto a la chica.

"Con eso se refiere a avergonzarme frente a mis amigos" dijo la chica. Tenía cabello café claro y estaba trenzado además usaba gafas, si me era conocida ¿Pero de dónde?

"Francis no seas así con tu hermanita" dijo Antonio.

Cierto la hermana de Francis…Giselle si más recuerdo. Apenas y la recordaba. Siempre que iba a la casa de Francis la niña se la pasaba encerrada en su cuarto o estaba fuera de casa. Y si más recuerdo ella estudiaba en otra escuela. Vaya que mi memoria es genial a veces.

"No me gusta para nada ese niño Ángelo, no sé qué mañas tenga" dijo Francis.

"¿Ángelo? El menor de los Vargas ¿El hermano de Lovi?"

"Si ese" Giselle aparto la mirada "No estábamos haciendo nada malo, solo jugamos póker"

"¡Pero era de prendas!" dios cuando Francis le molesta suele gritar a todo lo que da, no le culpaba por estar molesto la verdad.

"Si, y lo deje sin pantalones" respondió la chica mientras sacaba los pantalones de su bolsa. Kesesese~ que gracioso.

"Si como sea" Francis ya se había calmado "Mejor nos vamos ahora, tengo muchas cartas que responder"

Un pequeño dato sobre Francis. Los chicos del club de periodismo le pidieron que tuviera una sección en el periódico, algo así como el Dr. Corazón. Si lo sé, menuda tontería pero igual algunos la leen…bueno muchos la leen.

"Si ya vámonos, me tuviste una eternidad esperando" me queje.

El francés le abrió la puerta a la chica y le ayudo a subir al auto como si fuera princesa. Que hermano tan sobreprotector.

"¡¿Qué estas mirando Kirkland?!" le grito al fenómeno cejón que le observaba desde la acera. Esos dos parecían una pareja casada a veces, aunque pelearan se llevaban bien y obviamente a Francis le agradaba el inglés y no solamente de una manera amistosa, Kesesese~

"Francis por favor no vale la pena" dijo Giselle "Recuerda, las cartas"

"Cierto las cartas, no tengo tiempo que perder"

¿Por qué tendré amigos tan distraídos?

Me subí en la parte de atrás junto con Antonio. Me quede en silencio escuchando música en mi celular mientras que los hermanos franceses hablaban con Tonio sobre el asunto de Lovino, algo que por el momento no me preocupaba mucho.

Pensé en mi _bruder_, seguramente se había ido con Feliciano así que no lo vería en casa, además era su turno de darle de comer a los perros.

Bueno todo eso paso el primer día. Después de todo eso tenía que seguir un segundo, el cual esperaba fuera mejor que el anterior.

No fue realmente malo ayer es que solo…agh no sé. No era nada nuevo ver a Francis coqueteando con alguien por los pasillos y eso pero ¿Matthew? ¿Por qué Matthew?... no porque me importara claro sino porque, aquel chico se veía tan inocente y Francis es todo lo contrario.

Sé que Francis probablemente terminaría lastimándolo pues sé muy bien qué clase de fenómenos le atraen al franchute. Además Matthew no parecía mal tipo.

Bueno basta de tanta cursilería digna de francés. Entre al salón de Ciencias de la vida; como no había terminado mi tarea de algebra me propuse en hacerla en esa clase o pedirle copia a Antonio, pero conociéndolo seguramente olvido hacerla.

La consejera no había llegado aún así que todos conversaban fuera de sus asientos. Me senté y saque mi libro de algebra decidido a terminar los ejercicios pero el ruido me distraía.

"Tengo hambre, quien seas aliméntame"

"Apenas te di de comer y soy Matthew" aparte mi vista del libro al escuchar ese nombre. Él estaba entrando al salón junto con el japonés, además de que cargaba al oso raro que nos habían dado.

"Debe tener una falla en el sistema digestivo" dijo el japonés cabeza de coco "Y algo en la memoria"

"Soy perfecto, solo que mi estómago es grande y su nombre es difícil de recordar" respondió el oso haciendo que los dos se rieran.

La charla de todos fue cortada por el sonido de la puerta cerrándose de golpe "¡Déjeme en paz viejo acosador!" no era nuevo ver al director Romulus tratando de ligar con la consejera o con la bibliotecaria y tampoco era nuevo que ambas lo rechazaran de una forma grosera.

La consejera se acomodó el cabello y dejo sus libros en el escritorio "Tomen asiento chicos" casi a velocidad de la luz todos ya estaban sentados "Bueno hoy tendremos la clase libre ya que el trabajo de hoy tendrá que ser en sus casas" explico "Se me ocurrió que para fomentar la unidad entre sus…familias, deberían pasar un tiempo juntos con sus bebes, así que durante los siguientes diez minutos se pondrán de acuerdo para reunirse en la tarde y mañana quiero que expongan para la clase su experiencia"

Muy bien…esa señora está loca.

"Así que discutan un poco el tema los próximos diez minutos y lo que resta será tiempo libre" dicho eso se fue a su escritorio y tomo su celular.

Me voltee hacia Matthew, quien sostenía aun al oso "Bueno, supongo que iras a mi casa" le dije.

"Claro, si no hay problema alguno" respondió en casi en voz baja.

"Que extraños son" soltó el oso. Vaya que era maleducado.

Le ignore y tome una hoja de mi libreta "Te dibujare un croquis de mi casa" comencé a dibujar el camino desde la escuela hasta mi casa, vaya que soy bueno dibujando.

El solo me observaba mientras lo hacía; dibuje también unas calles más y unas casas y la mía estaba señalada con un dibujo de mí y decía: _La casa más asombrosa._

"Mi casa es la más fácil de encontrar, es la más asombrosa"

"Eh claro" le extendí la hoja de papel y el la tomo.

"Está loco" dijo de nuevo el oso y volví a ignorarle.

"Bueno solo sigue esto y no puedes perderte…a propósito mi hermano por lo general es que abre la puerta" le explique.

"Está bien"

"Y a veces viene su… novio"

"¡¿Tu novio?!"

"¡Ahh! dije su novio de él" diablos la cara me ardía "Se la pasa en la casa la mayor parte del tiempo"

"Perdón escuche mal" se rasco la nuca algo nervioso y se veía adorable… ¡Waaa! ¡No pienses en eso!

"Bueno y luego si encuentras boxers o basura tirada no es mía"

"¿De tu hermano?"

"De mis amigos" él se sorprendió con eso. Coño ahora si estaba rojo "Es…es que van a hacer desorden" bueno se veía más calmado con esa respuesta.

"No hay problema, vivo con la persona más desordenada del mundo"

"Y bueno creo que eso es todo…vivo solo con mi hermano, nuestra madre está en Alemania"

"Entonces después de clases ¿Voy contigo o llego más tarde?"

"A las 4 está bien, tengo que limpiar"

Limpiar para mí es hacer que tu hermano lo haga. Proviene del alemán: _Bruder_ limpia la habitación.

"Claro, llegare a las 4, seré lo más puntual posible" tomo sus cosas y el oso se colgó en sus hombros "Si eso es todo iré a hablar con Kiku"

"Si claro" volví a concentrarme en mi libro de algebra, el lado bueno era que solo me faltaba un ejercicio para terminar.

"Por cierto Gilbert" gire hacia Matthew de nuevo "El procedimiento de tu segundo ejercicio está mal, olvidaste sumar el uno" tomo un lápiz y corrigió todo el ejercicio… ¿Era normal que oliera a vainilla y harina?

Mein Gott! ¿Qué diablos me pasa hoy?

"Eh si gracias Matthew" le dije, aun sentía mis mejillas arder. Él se la paso hablando con el japonés y su compañero hasta que la clase termino.

Por suerte acabe mi tarea y salí lo más rápido posible del salón y me fui directo al aula de mi grupo.

Me quede ahí sin hacer ruido la primera clase. Lo cual parecía haber extrañado a todos, hasta el profesor.

Antonio se me acerco durante el cambio de clase "¿Estas enfermo o algo? Apenas y te moviste durante la clase"

Me levante y mire a los lados "¿Esta Francis cerca?" el español negó con la cabeza y señalo al francés quien hablaba con la morena Michelle Harper. "Bueno"

Jale a Antonio hasta la ventana y tome un poco de aire "Habla hombre que te ocurre, me estas preocupando"

Me aclare la garganta y trate de elegir las palabras correctas. Lo que le diría no era tan vergonzoso pero igual me hacía sentir raro "Matthew, el chico de primero que estaba ayer con Francis…lo invite a mi casa"

…

**Sí que salió largo el capítulo. Espero que el siguiente esté terminado pronto.**

**Andrea (Fanofsaiyanprince): Si estoy trabajando como esclava en eso.**

**Ixchel (Ósea yo :3): El próximo capítulo corre por tu cuenta ¿Cuánto tardamos en hacer este?**

**Andrea: No sé, dos semanas de vacaciones, dos piyamadas entre semana y una semana de clases…ni idea.**

**Ixchel: Esta bien. Si no acabas tu capitulo en menos de dos semanas…te rapeo.**

**Andrea: Ixchel no manches que miedo.**

**Ixchel: Sabes que si lo haría ;3**

**Andrea: Bueno pues me apuro.**

**Ixchel: Yeih!**

**Pongan la historia en Follow, Favoritos o dejen Review. Eso salva a las Andreas en peligro de rape :3**


End file.
